


Valentine's Proposal

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts





	Valentine's Proposal

Kurt spends two months planning the proposal. Hell, he's been planning proposals involving Blaine since the day they met. Valentine's Day may not be his favorite holiday, but it is Blaine's so he decides to do it then. Despite all of his careful planning however, it all goes to hell three minutes into their Valentine's Day coffee date.

The coffee shop they're in has gone all out for the holiday. There are hearts everywhere, a special Valentine's Day drink menu, heart shaped cookies, and bowls of those stupid heart-shaped candies on every table. That's what does it. Kurt may have intended on cooking a romantic candlelit dinner for Blaine that would end in Kurt getting down on one knee in their living room as one of the many classic love songs on his ipod playlist played in the background. He had a whole speech prepared. He had champagne. But no. He throws that all out the window because of a bowl of candy.

—

Blaine was standing in line waiting to order their drinks (and some biscotti) so Kurt was left fiddling with things on the table as he waited. Which led him to the candy. He pulled the bowl closer to him as he waited, wanting to read the various messages. There was "kiss me," "I love you," "hug me," "be mine," and - Kurt gasped - "marry me." It shouldn't have surprised him, not really, but it did. And he somehow found himself fishing through the bowl for the hearts with those words on them as Blaine moved to the counter, waiting for their drinks.

Blaine returned to the table a minute later, handing Kurt his drink and pecking him on the lips before sitting down and noticing the array of candy in front of him, eyes widening.

"…Kurt?" he asked, voice pitched higher than normal as he glanced from Kurt to the words "marry me" written on the candies that Kurt had arranged into a heart.

Kurt took this as his cue, and slid off the chair, getting down on one knee and facing Blaine, whose eyes were now focused solely on him. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket as he spoke. "Blaine Warb-"

"Yes, Yes, yes yes, yes, yes. Yes."

"Shh I'm trying to propose here." Kurt admonished with a teasing grin, oblivious to their growing audience.

"Sorry, sorry, I just. Yes Kurt. Always yes." Kurt aimed a glare at him, but it held no ice as a smile kept fighting it's way onto his face. "Excuse my interruption, you may continue." Blaine gave a little half bow before sitting back in his chair and beaming at Kurt. "You may proceed to woo me."

"Thank you. Blaine Warbler, I had a whole elaborate proposal planned out. It involved dinner and candles and a few other surprises, and a speech that i wrote out but apparently left at home. So I'm just going to wing it instead because our relationship has been based on coffee since day one, so I think I can just seize the moment. Plus I couldn't bare the thought of letting another minute go by without being able to call you my fiance. So Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

"Hmmm" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt teasingly. "I'm not sure…"

"I swear I'll eat your biscotti if you don't say yes right now."

"Yes Kurt, yes I'll marry you" Blaine answered, laughing as he tugged Kurt onto his lap. "I would marry you anytime, any place."

Kurt grinned happily, leaning down to brush his lips across Blaine's as the coffee shop burst into applause.

"I still want to hear that speech you had though."

"Later sweetheart, later."


End file.
